The First Curse
by godricshollow7
Summary: The story of Voldemort before we knew him as such.


The air felt thin in my lungs, my heart pushing the blood in my veins as hard as it could. The pounding of my pulse is all that I remember the night before..That and the sweet Albanian language I had grown accustomed to. It was centuries ago today that I made my own immortality: My own stamp on magical kind. It wasn't years of researching, the body transfigurations(to overcome my eventual weak state) and the gruelling humiliation cast upon me. I use this muggle device to not only document my ultimate triumph but also to set straight one of my "defeats". When I allowed my nemisis, Harry Potter, to enter in that fateful duel with me...I did so Willingly.  
Indeed my name as you may have guessed is Lord Voldemort, some know me as Tom Riddle. However, these names are of no importance. In fact I have gone by many names over these hundreds of years (Oh, the satisfaction it was being the Ghoul of Theu).  
This is true for I have lived hundreds of years, secretly in the filthy muggles hovels. Watching their brute ways, feeling their hate for one and another..Centennials I have instigated the eradication of such vermin.  
...Some may be confused as to my continuing existence, which is understandably so. My first of nine had imbued in me the gift of living forever; the others had never mattered...This is the tale of the first..  
The day I remember the most was the day I created my first damning sweet smell of morning dew on the grass was in the air, the trees waking up to the rising sun. What a beautiful day to be alive!  
My eyes opened to the most beautiful of woman, Lillith. Our cottage was modest, straw roof, stone walls about ten feet squared around our bed.  
A happy and fulfilling life we led. About four miles we lived away from the local village so as we may have our privacy. Everyday my love and I tended to our spells, enchantments and experiments. Lillith was always good at the raising of plants.  
Each day in fact we had brought to the local village fruits and vegetables the like the muggles had ever seen. Loved we were and love we were in, a blissful life.

That changed when the village was over ran by a garrison of soldiers. When venturing to our Albanion village ( using charm spells to levitate and move the wagon I might add)a squad of soldiers sat in the rocks, just before the village was in we approached we were harrassed as to our morning crop. " Where did this come from?", "Did you pay the tax to sell these here?", "whats up with the wagon?" were among the many questions asked.

I didnt notice at the time but as the muggle captain was talking, one of his men snuck around and removed both of our wands. " wont be needing these beatin sticks today", said the man, admiring my wand like he knew that its purpose.

Turning around to face him, I missed that a man had taken hold of Lillith and threatend her by sword. If "I did not comply" then she would be killed before my eyes.

So I did as these barbarous muggles said. Beaten, Bloodied, and Bruised I quickly became. Never did I utter a word though, My darlings eyes locked on me for strength, as I resisted the urges to yell. Afterwords I was told to sit down, was tied up and left for dead in the forrest nearby.  
That was all I remember until night came. I woke up to screaming. Flames easily licked the night sky and smoke wafted through the air like a morning fog. My first thought was Lillith. Fear over took me as I scrambled out of the pathetic knots the soldiers tied. Taking in where I was, I followed the path to the village.  
After stumbling about in the brush I found myself starring death in the face.

"Use this", as he handed me the wand, " I have entrusted this once before to one of your late ancestors. Missuse this object and I will come for you ". I starred into the veil of death as I felt the power surge through me, fingertips to toe tips, I felt its fire.

" Thank you ", was all I could say to the daunting dark spectre. I continued to run despite my thoughts to it being a pain-induced illusion. The first thing I happend upon was a set of muggles, murdered by hands I would soon stop. The Second and most atrocious, Soldiers running about. Yelling, vandalizing, throwing torches into homes, beating and slaughtering innocent lives..and in the middle of this was a pyre prepared to be set ablaze. My own Lillith was in the center tied to a standing post.

Infuriated at this I was, however in that desperate moment I used my emotions to my best self. Curses I flew left to right, up and down, at every soldier that I could flick towards. Dousing homes as I went and saving who I could was my mission as I made my way to the pyre. No more than minutes passed before I was standing at its base. Next thing I knew I recieved a blow to the head, eventually scarring half of my face. The torch was flung to the side as I raised my new wand at the aggressor.  
The sight of him before me set my blood to boil. The captain that had taken my love, had me beaten and slaughtered my friends was before me. " Looks like your unGodly and foul practices are over wizard".

My face I could feel astounded when I asked, "how can you know that Im a wizard?"  
To this he simply gave me a smug look and quickly knocked my wand away. " Im a witch hunter, you filth. I have been looking for you kind, weeding you out. Little by little, day by day, I rid the earth of the likes of you."

My pulse pounded. Rage took me fast and vehemence rose in my spirit. despite my injurys to my head and body, I scrambled for my wand the Hunter Captain step on my hand and picked up the torch.

" Just so you know", he said, " your friends sold you out. Yeah, the entire village told us where your hut was. Why would we be sitting at the road otherwise?".. As he ended those last words he did something that has stayed with me for these many decades.

Looking into Liliths' eyes, I saw the same fear that I myself felt.

The Captain threw the torch into the pyre and I witnessed first hand, what Muggles were capable of.

Rage took a dark hold of me, sadness accepted me, and guilt inspired me in the events to follow.  
My movements were like that of another being. Unaware of my own actions I reached out for the wand, grabbed it and held it to the mans chest. " What is your name Muggle"? The words not my own, my body possessed with the wands intent.  
To this he smiled, drew his sword and pounded his lion emblazed chest. He spoke with a roar, " I am Gilfreade Gryffindor and I am your death!"

The next second was all it took for me. Wishing his death was the easiest thing for me in all honesty. This man had by now stolen my love and now was my time of revenge.

I cast the killing curse for the first time that day. The green flash in my eyes and the agony that grew in his. It was tremendous..yet I didnt feel fulfilled.  
So I made a promise that very moment. I would somehow find a way to avenge the atrocities done by this man, to live forever in a war of muggles and magics until I slaughtered all those who might do this again...

The wand it glowed at that moment..not glowed but absorbed the light around it. My actions, against my own thoughts ( as I believe it was the wand) had me point my wand at his sword. Still firm in his hands, I felt the second most extreme pain of my life ( the first losing my Lillith).

There was pain yes, however what I had experienced earlier was far greater in agony. After that I couldnt tell you much until the next morning..

I awoke at the dawn to the creature Death hovering inches above me. He spoke as he took the wand I was clinging to," You have indeed mis-used this as I had thought. I would normally have taken your soul but alas I can not...I will take this wand back until I find such a person worthy to do what is right. Farewell Ghoul of Theu. Until we meet again."

All of a sudden it felt as if I was being lifted into the sky..Then the chains dragged me back down to the earth.

For I do not know exactly how I became of the mortal and of the next world.  
I do know this though. My body , the damaged state it was in, stopped working. I remember hovering above in what form, I still do not know, looked down at my mangled self.

I vowed again to never let this happen to another witch or wizard. That day I somehow found my way through the forrest yet encountered by a man. He was a runaway of the now-abandoned village and went by the name of Hugo...

Well there you have it.. Just know I am still in the Albanian village. Waiting, watching and willing to continue my work. Occasionally, I leave and possess those I can use to do my bidding.. Voldemort was only one of a handful of these..Live knowing Im still out there Harry..

The war is far from over.


End file.
